You shouldn't kiss me like this
by Warrior by heart
Summary: Songfic, KN .. I found the song, and this is what came out of it.. PLease R


I heard this song, and it just had Kel/Neal writing all over it (Or at least I think)

(Yuki is not in the story)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the words…

It's my first Fanfic... Enjoy !

He had been acting strange. Like he was avoiding her.

It had hurt her, he was her best friend. And Neal was acting like he didn't want to be anymore.

When ever she gave him one of her rarely seen smiles, he put on a mask, but it wasn't as good as hers, she could see something was wrong. And she knew that something was her. She was close to tears, Keladry who never showed emotions, was almost crying. But Neal had been her friend for so many years. A single tear rolled down her cheek, just as she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Kel" Merrics voice said, "Can I come in?"

She dried her eyes, "Of course, come on in".

Merric closed the door behind him, "Kel" he said, his voice worried "Have you been crying?"

"No, of course not! Why should I be crying?"

"Liar" he said, sitting down next to her on the bed, "I've become very good to see behind your mask. I know something is wrong"

"I don't want to talk about it" she simply said. He nodded, "That's all right, but I'm here if you change your mind"

She smiled, "Thank you, Merric. But why are you here anyway?"

"You know the ball next week. I've been told to make sure you wear a dress" he said grinning, "Which actually can be a really difficult task". She punched him, forgetting about Neal for a moment.

"I will be nice to you, but only because you're my friend. Accompany me to Lalasa, and then you're off duty".

He grinned, "Then let's go".

She drew her hands down the material of her dress. It's was beautiful green, like those the court girls used to wear.

She didn't care. Her hair was beautiful gathered onto the top of her head. She didn't care.

She looked nothing like her self, and she _was_ beautiful. She didn't care.

The only thing he could think about right now was Neal. He still hadn't talked to her.

She was about to go trough the door, and down the big stairs, when a hand stopped her.

She turned around. A flash of hurt, showed in her eyes, but she quickly covered it with her mask.

"Neal" she said. He looked her in the eyes, with a weird expression.

He didn't smile at her, but he took her hand, "Let's go down together" he said.

"Lady Keladry of Mindelan. And Sir Nealan of Queenscove" the herald announced.

"Neal, I.." she began. He interrupted her, "Will you excuse me. I need to do something. But see you later"

That was exactly what he had done the last month. But at least this time, he had said 'See you later'.

She drifted of to get something to drink. Dom handed her a glass, "I thought you didn't drank".

"I do now" she said. Some of her friends were talking about the war. But she didn't listened.

She watched Neal across the ballroom. He was talking to some of their other friends. Roald slapped him on the shoulder, as if to encourage him. He talked to different court ladies, was is just her imagination, or did it look like he wasn't really there. He lifted his gaze, and his amazing emerald green eyes, meet her hazel ones.

They just looked at each other. Kel couldn't look away.

He began to walk over the dance floor, towards her. Their eyes still locked.

When he was right in front of her, he stopped. They just stood there looking into each others eyes.

She could get lost in his eyes. He took her hand, "Dance with me?" She felt her mouth went dry, "I'd like to"

She managed to say. They walked out on the dance floor. He was only a little bit taller than her.

Kel didn't know how long they had been dancing, before her gently bend over, and kissed her gently on the lips.

_I got a funny feeling  
the moment that your lips touched mine_

_Something shot right through me  
my heart skipped a beat in time  
_

He drew away, she looked at him. Shocked. She couldn't place the look in his eyes. His arm was still around her, and her hand rested on his shoulder.

He wore a green tunic, and brown breeches. He did look handsome, he looked...

_There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinking' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity_

A shiver had ran trough her spine when he had kissed her. It just felt so right.

But they were friends, it shouldn't be right. And why would he kiss her? She was one of the guys

Actually it was obvious, but she couldn't believe it__

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinning' around  
And around  
And around  
And around

Why? It was all that rang trough her head. __

They're all watching' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again

She looked around, most of their friends were watching. Most of them didn't look surprised.

She closed her eyes, and let him draw her close. She felt safe. It was a strange feeling but she belonged in these arms. "Neal?"

"Yes Kel?"

"Why?" was all she said.__

Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Boy you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know  


She hadn't felt like this since Cleon, and yet this was different. Much more… Much more right. __

They're all watching' us now  
they think we're falling in love  
they'd never believe we're just friends  


"Why?" she asked again, her voice soft.

"Kel I… I think I love you"

_When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
if you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again_

"Kiss me again" she said.

His kiss held all the answers she needed.

Hope you liked it


End file.
